Le futur vous joue des tours
by pavarotti62
Summary: Le futur vous joue des tours, bons ou mauvais, à eux de savoir comment les prendre, Kurt et Blaine ne s'attendait pas à autant de surprises et d'émotions en si peu de temps.
1. Chapter 1

Voila ma nouvelle fiction, pour planter un peu le décor, Rachel vit à New York avec Blaine et Kurt, elle et Finn se sont séparés il y a deux ans, et Kurt et Blaine sont toujours autant amoureux, ils vivent ensemble depuis 4 ans. Finn s'est marié et à une petite fille, Rachel est une grande diva internationale qui va de tournée en tournée, mais elle aime retrouver l'appartement qu'elle partage avec les deux amoureux depuis leur arrivée à New York, Kurt est devenu prof de chant à Julliard et entre deux il fait quelques représentations dans les soirées officielle de la ville ou sur scène quand Rachel l'y invite, ils aiment toujours autant chanter ensemble. Blaine est un grand avocat au barreau, il gère les litiges des stars. Rachel à souvent eu son aide. Voila pour le décor…

05 JUIN 2016 :

Bl : Kurt tu va être en retard.

K : j'arrive, j'arrive, je suis complètement stressé, c'est horrible, et si Julliard rate sa performance, mes élèves ont bossé dur et je …

Bl : et tu as été parfait. Alors arrête d'angoisser, comme toujours, tu va y arriver, je le sens…

K : comme toujours, tu as les bons mots merci.

Bl : c'est parce que je t'aime, je passe te chercher à Midi, on mange ensemble

K : ok et ce soir n'oublie pas que notre diva reviens.

Bl : super, elle me manque, son sale caractère, ses humeurs, ses caprices. C'est un vide quand elle s'en va.

K : oui mais quand elle revient c'est une tornade, je passe deux semaines à ranger son désordre.

B : je t'aiderai.

K : merci, je file à ce midi…

Bl : et Kurt !

K : oui sweetie.

Bl : je t'aime.

K : moi aussi.

Kurt fila à ses cours et Blaine fini de ranger la table. Le téléphone sonna. Blaine décrocha avec sa main de libre, l'autre tenant son café.

Bl : allo ! Blaine Anderson j'écoute.

D : Blaine c'est papa.

Bl : papa ! Oh excuse-moi défaut de travail. Tu vas bien.

D : Blaine il faut que tu reviennes à la maison, ta grand-mère vient de mourir.

Bl : quoi, mamie

Blaine avait laissé tomber la tasse, sa grand-mère était tout pour lui, c'était la seule qui l'avait accepté bien avant que ses parents ne sache qu'il était gay. Elle était sa confidente, il l'appelait au moins une fois par semaine, à chaque fois elle disait que tout allait bien, comment s'était possible.

Bl : papa, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai eu la semaine dernière au téléphone tout alliait bien.

D : calme toi, Blaine arrête de pleurer, elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers, et sa tété à heurter le carrelage. Elle est morte à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Bl : (en larme) j'arrive, je prends le premier vol et j'arrive.

Blaine raccrocha, appela son travail pour prévenir, et appela Kurt dans la foulée.

K : et amour je te manquais déjà.

Bl : Kurt il, elle...

K : Blaine qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as une drôle de voix, pourquoi tu pleures, Blaine explique moi, calme toi je t'en prie.

Bl : ma grand-mère vient de mourir !

K: oh my god, bébé j'arrive.

Kurt rejoins Blaine à l'aéroport direction Lima, ses parents habitaient toujours là-bas, ils s'arrêtèrent chez le père de Kurt pour y déposer leur affaires et partirent chez Blaine dans la foulée. Kurt envoya un message à Rachel pour s'excuser de ne pas être là pour son arrivée, il savait qu'elle comprendrait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle les rejoigne. C'était vraiment la meilleure amie du monde.

Les funérailles se passèrent et Blaine avait rejoins son père qui l'avait appelé.

D : Blaine entre, assied toi s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle.

Bl : je t'écoute papa.

D : ta grand-mère qui était une femme prévoyante et pleine de surprise t'a désigné seul légataire de ses biens. Tu hérite de tout, ses biens personnels, sa fortune et la maison prés de New York.

Bl : pour quoi moi, il y a Cooper.

D : ta grand-mère t'a toujours préféré. Va savoir pourquoi, peut-être que tu lui rappelle ton grand-père.

Bl : je ne sais pas quoi dire papa. Je suis désolé pour vous.

D : non pourquoi, tu le mérite, Cooper à sa vie, au milieu des fans, des célébrités, et quand on partira ta mère et moi, il héritera de la maison Profites en mon grand, l'argent te servira à faire les travaux, cette vielle bâtisse en aura besoin.

Bl : j'aime cette maison,

D : tu sais qu'elle est dans la famille depuis deux générations avant ta grand-mère, tu y trouveras peut-être des secrets enfouilles, tiens moi au courant si c'est le cas. Tiens voila les clefs et les papiers du notaire. Oh j'oublier, le chèque de grand-mère.

Bl : quoi, il doit y avoir une erreur, 300.000 euros ! Papa je ne peux pas accepter.

D : tu le dois c'est la dernière volonté de ta grand-mère, fais en bon usage..

Bl au revoir papa.

Blaine sorti et parti rejoindre Kurt chez son père.

K : ca va mon cœur ?

Bl : oui ca va, tu as vu Rachel.

K : oui elle est allé voir tes parents, tu es pâle, tu es sur que tout va bien.

Bl : il faut qu'on parle seul sans Rachel, tu m'accorde un peu de temps.

K : toute ma vie si tu veux, viens on sera plus tranquille dans le jardin.

Bl : oui.

K : vas y je t'écoute.

Bl : on va devoir déménager

K : je te demande pardon !

Bl : oui, je suis le seul héritier, ma grand-mère me lègue sa maison et ça. (Tendant le cheque à Kurt)

K : (posant la main sur sa bouche) oh mon dieu, mais c'est une fortune Blaine.

Bl : je sais, je veux garder la maison, et l'argent servira pour les travaux, fini le bruit de métro, les trottoirs bondés, la maison est dans un endroit reculé à 15 km de New-York, c'est calme, boisé, charmant et on y respire le bonheur quand on y est. Tu vas adorer.

K : Blaine si tu es la bas, je ne peux qu'aimer, peut importe l'endroit si c'est avec toi.

R : salut les garçons.

K : coucou Rachel, comment ca va.

R : bien, vous m'avez manqué, encore désolé Blaine pour ta grand-mère.

Bl : merci Rach' c'est gentil

K : tu restes combien de temps cette fois.

R : deux mois,

K : hein !

R : j'ai décidé de prendre des vacances avec mes deux amis préférés.

Bl : ca tombe bien, je vous emmène dans un endroit de rêve.

R : ah oui et où.

K : surprise ma cher, aller on a un avion a prendre.

R : on rentre à New York.

Bl : pas exactement tu verras bien.

R : ok, je vais dire au revoir à ton père et à carole Kurt et j'arrive

Bl : si on allait voir notre nouveau chez nous !

K : comment on fait pour Rachel, je ne peux pas la laisser tomber.

Bl : attend de voir la maison, tu va comprendre. Il n'est pas question que Rachel nous quitte. On l'emmène avec nous. Au fait comment tu as fait pur les cours ?

K : j'ai posé un mois pour être avec toi, raison problèmes familiaux, je ne t'aurais pas laisser seule dans ce moment de deuil.

Bl : tu es un amour.

Les trois amis rentrèrent à New York et sans même repasser par l'appartement, repartirent dans le petit village ou se trouvait la maison de la grand-mère de Blaine. Maison qui lui appartenait maintenant. Sur la route un tas de souvenirs lui revenait, le bruit des oiseaux au réveil, l'odeur du chocolat chaud le matin, les crêpes chaudes et sucrées, les histoires que sa grand-mère lui racontait. Il sentirait les larmes coulaient sur son visage et plus il approchait, plus elles coulaient.

K : arrête-toi bébé, je vais conduire.

R : ca va aller Blaine on est là

Blaine sorti de la voiture et s'arrêta droit, immobile, la maison se dessinait au loin.

Bl: on y est !

K : ce n'est pas une maison c'est un manoir immense.

R : on est où exactement.

Bl chez ma grand-mère et accessoirement chez nous.

K : je t'expliquerai plus tard Rachel, monte Blaine on y va.

Bl : je vais allez à pied, ca me faire du bien.

K : ok, prend la voiture Rachel.

Bl : seul Kurt, je vais y aller seul.

K : ok.

Kurt et Rachel partirent devant et laissèrent Blaine remonter l'allée jusque la maison. Kurt en profita pour expliquer à Rachel l'héritage, la maison, et tout.

Blaine arriva enfin et fit visiter la maison à Kurt et Rachel, Kurt imaginait la décoration. Rachel restée simplement bouche bée.

R : et vous emménager quand que je cherche un appart plus petit, je ne peux pas le garder, il est trop grand pour moi toute seule.

Bl : tu n'auras pas besoin de chercher. La maison est coupée en deux, tu gardes l'aile droite pour toi, Kurt et moi on s'installe sur l'aile gauche.

R : tu plaisante là

K : non petite sœur, tu reste avec nous, ton sale caractère me manquerait trop, viens on te faire visiter.

R : pourquoi moi Blaine.

Bl : Rachel on a toujours vécu ensemble, mais si tu veux ta liberté c'est à toi de choisir, on aménagera pour les amis.

R : tu vas te débarrassé comme ca de moi. Bien sur que je reste. Mais c'est Kurt qui décore.

K : ce sera avec joie.

Bl pas tout de suite, je veux rester un peu avec l'esprit de ma grand-mère j'ai un tas de choses à trier.

K : prend ton temps mon cœur, on comprend. Rachel vient on va faire à manger.

R : j'arrive, c'est trop cool, j'y crois pas. Blaine je t'aime tu sais.

K : et doucement tout les deux.

Bl : (prenant une photo de sa grand-mère dans ses mains) merci, vous pourriez me laisser un peu seul.

R : bien sur.

Blaine s'asseye dans le fauteuil de sa grand-mère, et Kurt parti avec Rachel… On pouvait les entendre au loin parler de peinture et de papiers peints.

Bl : Kurt va faire de ta maison un bijou grand-mère. Tu va me manquer….

_**Le premier chapitre plante le déco, les suivants seront plus intéressants, il y aura du changement dans la vie de Klaine et Rachel y sera pour beaucoup,**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que les trois amis avait emménagé la maison de Blaine, qui maintenant était aussi la leur, Rachel avait son propre chez elle et seule une porte à l'intérieur, à l'étage de la maison réunissait les deux maisons, mais chacun avait sa propre clef sur l'extérieur. Rachel était ravie d'avoir son chez elle, pour elle toute seule, le père de Kurt était venu aider à faire les travaux, il avait fermé le garage pour un mois, Carole avait aidé pour la déco. Le tout avait été bouclé dans la bonne humeur. Ils décidèrent alors de faire une crémaillère et d'inviter leurs amis, nouveaux et anciens, du moins pour ceux qui étaient encore présents dans leur vie. Le Glee club d'origine s'était éparpillés avec les années, seul Tina et Mike étaient restés, Mike étant devenu le danseur officiel de Melle Berry, et Tina sa choriste. Puck donnait de temps en temps des nouvelles par le biais de Finn, il était marié avec Quinn et avait récupéré Beth qui maintenant avait 8 ans, un petit frère devait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Rachel avait gardé des liens avec Jessee aussi, du coté de Kurt et Blaine quelques Warblers avaient gardé le contact, notamment Nick, et Jeff. Nick était avocat au même endroit que Blaine donc il se voyait régulièrement et Jeff avait fini par trouver un boulot dans un théâtre comme régisseur. Bref tout le monde était là. La soirée pouvait commencer.

Ce fut les parents de chacun qui arrivèrent en premier, excepté Burt et Carole qui étaient là depuis un mois. Les papas de Rachel venaient d'arriver, et les parents de Blaine, puis suivirent Finn et son épouse accompagne de leur fille qui était aussi la filleule de Kurt. Puis Puck et Quinn et Beth, puis Tina et Mike, il ne manquait plus que Nick et Jeff.

K : bonsoir Finn, comment tu vas ?

F : bien, mais a part que tu as une maison d'enfer, mon rêve

K : elle est ouverte, tu viens que tu veux même si on n'est pas là, pour les vacances par exemple. N'est ce pas mon cœur ?

Bl : oui bébé, salut Finn.

F : salut mec !

K : Mais ou est Katie ?

K : coucou parrain, je suis là

K : coucou ma princesse, viens avec Parrain, je t'ai préparé des muffins au chocolats, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Ka : papa je peux dis, je peux.

K : bien sur que tu peux, et ton père n'a rien à dire.

F : pas trop d'accord elle ne va plus rien manger et sa mère va encore me tomber sur le dos.

R : bonjour Finn.

F : Rachel, je suis heureux de te voir.

R : moi aussi, ta fille est superbe. Et tu as l'air heureux.

F : oui je le suis, si tu pouvais l'être aussi, tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

Blaine s'était rapproché

R : si, j'ai ces deux idiots, (serrant Blaine par la taille) et crois-moi ils valent à eux deux tous les maris du monde.

Bl : merci Rachel, je suis flatté.

K : Rachel cette taille m'appartient alors lâche Blaine.

R : jaloux !

K : non, mais c'est moi qu'il épousé je te rappelle.

R : ok je te le rends mauvais joueur.

K : vous venez dans le salon j'ai une annonce à faire.

Bl : ca à l'air important, je ne voudrais pas le vexer et risqué une dispute, il est tellement pointilleux.

K : j'ai entendu Blaine !

Bl : oups !

K : bien tout le monde est là

Nick et Jeff venait d'arriver. Blaine les regarda surpris, Kurt fit une pause dans son discours et s'approcha du couple. Il se tenait par la main, un bébé dans les bras de Jeff.

J : je vous présente Marco. Nick et moi attendions sa venue ce matin, on a signé les papiers d'adoption aujourd'hui.

Bl : je suis content pour vous, il est adorable, il a quel âge.

N : une semaine, sa mère l'a abandonné à sa naissance et la maternité nous a appeler pour venir le chercher. Je dois dire que le fait que je sois avocat à facilité la tache, maintenant nous sommes les plus heureux parents du monde.

Kurt les regardait pensif, lui aussi aimerai ça, fondait une vrai famille avec Blaine, Jeff qui l'avait vu pensif fit la remarque à Blaine.

J : pourquoi vous ne lanceriez pas une procédure pour en adopter un aussi.

Bl : on en a déjà parlé mais pas encore franchi le pas…

K : oui c'est vrai mais je crois qu'on va accélérer les choses. Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir faire mon discours.

Bl : vas-y mon cœur, je suis tout ouïe.

K : bien avant tout merci d'être venu, c'est agréable d'avoir ceux qu'on aime autour de soi. Maintenant je veux que vous sachiez que Blaine et moi on vous attend quand vous voudrez la maison vous est ouverte, pas trop souvent quand même, Blaine et moi avant besoin d'intimité, bien qu'avec Rachel ce ne soit pas si facile. C'est d'ailleurs pour ca qu'on la gardé avec nous. (rire) Blaine, je vais maintenant m'adresser à toi, Tu nous as offert à Rachel et à moi, et donc à nous, une maison magnifique, je ne pourrais jamais assez te dire combien je suis heureux de partager ta vie. Tu m'as laissé faire la déco sans rien dire malgré mes obsessions, mes gouts un peu démentiels parfois.

Bl : mais je les aime tes gouts étrange honey.

K : je sais, laisse moi finir, néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de l'esprit que cette maison était celle de ta grand-mère et je sais combien elle te manque j'ai passé des soirées à te regarder pleurer en silence quand tu ranger ses affaires, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'être présent.

Bl : et tu as été parfait, d'un soutien adorable.

K : c'est pourquoi je tenais à te faire ce cadeau. Papa ? Tu veux bien s'il te plait me le donner.

B : Kurt il ne fallait pas.

K : au contraire je crois que c'était inévitable. Ouvre-le.

Blaine ouvrit le cadeau et se mit à pleurer.

Bl : c'est un portrait de grand-mère, merci Kurt, merci vraiment.

K : elle a sa place chez elle, je lui ai réservé la place d'honneur en entrant dans la maison au-dessus de la porte d'entrée en maîtresse de maison. Comme ca à chaque fois que tu passeras la porte elle aura un regard bienveillant sur toi comme quand tu étais petit.

Bl : je ne sais pas quoi dire Kurt, merci, je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

K : je sais. Et je t'aime encore plus. Bon et si on faisait la fête maintenant.

Bl : avec joie, musique…

La soirée était parfaite, Blaine s'éclatait même si il avait un peu trop bu, Rachel était dans le même état, Vers deux heures du matin certains commencèrent à partir, à la fin il restait Nick Jeff, Rachel, Tina et Mika. Nick et Jeff finirent par partir, Tina et Mike voulurent rentrer mais trop ivre Kurt leur proposa de les raccompagner.

K : Mike donne moi tes clefs.

M : mais non Kurt c'est cool je peux rentrer, je n'ai pas bu tant que ca.

K mais oui, tu as autant bu que Blaine et Rachel et Tina s'est écroulé par terre, regarde les tous les deux danser, ce n'est pas possible de se mettre dans un tel état. Mais bon, je vous ramène. Blaine je vais raccompagner Tina et Mika.

Bl : ok sweetie, reviens vite j'ai plein de choses à te faire découvrir…

K : Blaine tu es soul !

Bl : oui je sais mais je t'aime, je vous aime tous.

K : mais oui nous aussi on t'aime. Rachel pose cette bouteille.

R : je n'ai rien bu je te signale. Blaine vient danser, tu es sublime quand tu danse…

Bl : chut mon mari est là…

Kurt pris les clefs et ramena Tina et Mike, Rachel et Blaine continuèrent de danser. Rachel eu un mouvement de trop et ne sentie pas très bien.

Bl : ca va ? Je crois que Melle Berry à bu un coup de trop.

R : oh, ramène moi, Blaine, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que ferai mieux d'aller m'allonger.

Bl : en route princesse, c'est par où votre château

R : par là je crois …dis moi Blaine tu as déjà aimé une fille.

BL : oui mais pas à un mot a Kurt il me tuera.

R : aimé avec la bouche et tout et tout…

Bl : allonge toi, tu tiens plus debout.

R : merci mon prince, un baiser mon prince, avant que je ne ferme les paupières.

Rachel ferma les yeux et attendit que Blaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Blaine s'exécuta, après tout ce n'est qu'un simple baiser. Rachel ouvra les yeux, et attrapa Blaine jusqu'a le faire basculait à l'horizontale sur elle. Elle le retourna et déboutonna sa chemise

Bl : Rachel arrête on ne peut pas.

R : oh arrête tu l'as déjà fait c'est toi qui me l'a dit, et puis j'ai envie qu'on m'aime.

Bl : tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, et moi non plus

R : justement demain ce sera un mauvais souvenir. Allez juste une fois.

Blaine déshabilla Rachel qui se laisser aller sous les caresses de Blaine, ils firent l'amour et n'entendirent pas Kurt entrer, lorsque ce dernier entendit les bruits à l'étage il comprit, il s'approcha et arriva juste au moment ou Blaine se lâcha suivie par Rachel.

Bl : Kurt, je vais, c'est trop bon, Kurt oh oui.

R : vas y Finn, lâche toi… Je t'aime.

Blaine eu un sursaut de lucidité mais trop tard.

Bl : oh mon dieu !

R : tu m'as appelé Kurt !

Bl : et toi Finn je te signale.

R : oh mince, mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait, je ne pourrais pas regarder Kurt en face, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, l'alcool sans aucun doute.

Bl c'est horrible, comment j'ai pu, comment on a pu, Kurt est mon mari.

R : et mon meilleur ami je te rappelle. File rentre chez vous, et pas un mot, on verra demain.

Bl : si tu crois que je vais comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Ce n'est pas évident

R : dors, tu as trop bu, autant que moi, il ne se rendra compte de rien, on lui parlera demain.

Bl : oui tu as raison il faut lui dire, je file.

R : Blaine !

Bl : quoi ?

R : ton pantalon et ta chemise

Bl oh oui, j'en reviens pas, on n'aurai pas du. A demain Rachel.

Blaine fila sous les couvertures, Kurt était resté dans le salon de Rachel il avait tout entendu, au moins Blaine avait crié son nom à lui. Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait c'était que Rachel ai crié Finn. Il ne savait plus s'il devait leur en vouloir, et quitter Blaine, ou s'il fallait avoir une discussion à plat avec eux, Il aimait Blaine, et il savait que c'était le fait d'avoir trop bu qui avait conduit ses deux amis à la faute. Et puis il y avait les mos de Blaine, il s'en voulait sans même savoir que Kurt les avaient vus. Ils semblaient sincères, Kurt se dit alors qu'il verra demain, la journée avait été longue, il passa outre ses soins du soir et allas se coucher à coté de Blaine. Blaine se retourna quand il le senti s'allonger et dans son sommeil il lui murmura.

Bl : je t'aime mon Kurt, le lit était froid sans toi….

Le lendemain matin Kurt se leva en premier, prépara le petit déjeuner pour lui et Blaine et lui apporta dans son lit, ce dernier avait les cheveux en bataille et une tête à faire peur. Kurt toussa un peu, allait t'il le lui avouer tout de suite ou Kurt attendrait t'il que Mlle Berry soit là.

Bl bonjour mon ange, tu es mon ange n'est ce pas.

K : ca dépend.

Bl : pourquoi, oh ma tête. J'ai fais fort hier soir c'est ça.

K : oui, tu te rappelle de quelque chose.

Bl : d'avoir bu un peu trop de t'avoir dis que je t'aimais et d'avoir dansé avec Rachel et après trou noir.

K : c'est tout !

Bl : ben oui, je t'en pris dis moi que je n'ai rien fait de stupide…

Bl : va savoir, bon je vais ranger un peu, habille toi on mange chez Rachel et c'est elle qui cuisine elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

Bl : pourquoi tu me torture dés le matin honey, Rachel était dans le même état que moi, alors sa cuisine va promettre. (La mémoire lui revint soudainement)

Oh non, je me souviens.

K : : tu disais mon cœur !

Bl : non rien….tu as vu mon portable Kurt.

K : sur la table de nuit.

SMS BLAINE :

Rachel c'est Blaine. Pour quoi ce repas ?

SMS RACHEL :

Il faut lui dire Blaine c'est mon meilleur ami.

SMS BLAINE :

Est-ce qu'on a vraiment.

SMS RACHEL :

Tu ne te souviens de rien.

SMS BLAINE :

Non, trou noir et mal à la tête. On a couché ensemble, impossible je suis gay à 100 %

SMS RACHEL :

Ben l'alcool te rend hétéro.

SMS BLAINE :

Ca y est ce me revient, tu m'a même appelé Finn.

SMS RACHEL :

Tu délire c'est toi qui m'a appelé Kurt.

SMS BLAINE :

Une chose est sur c'est qui toi et moi ne le voulions.

SMS RACHEL :

C'est clair c'est pour ca qu'il faut lui dire.

SMS : ok à tout à l'heure.

Bl : Kurt je vais prendre ma douche, tu me rejoins.

K : j'arrive.

Blaine attendit Kurt nu sous la douche ce dernier arriva et contempla Blaine, ces yeux le dévorait.

Bl : plutôt que de regarder avec les yeux viens me rejoindre.

K : je ne sais pas si…

Bl : allez mon cœur, on a le temps, et puis Rachel peut bien attendre.

Kurt et Blaine firent l'amour dans la douche puis finirent sur le lit, Kurt savait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une simple erreur, et que Blaine l'aimait. Mais il fallait quand même en parler.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Rachel celle-ci dévisagea Blaine et ne put regardait Kurt en face.

K : bonjour Rachel, tu peux baisser la tête, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier soir, j'aurais honte aussi…

R : Kurt, il faut que je.

K : non c'est moi, assied vous tous les deux…

Blaine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait tandis que Rachel ne le savait que trop bien. Kurt était déjà au courant…..


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel, Blaine s'étaient regardés, rouge de honte, aucun des deux n'osa le moindre mot, attendant juste la sentence.

K : bon, je ne vais pas attendre deux heures, lequel de vous deux va enfin se décider à me dire ce que je sais déjà.

R : Kurt… je, on… Blaine tu pourrais aider non !

Bl : désolé je ne peux pas, j'ai trop honte.

R : moi aussi mais il faut se lancer.

K : Blaine regarde moi, et soit franc, pour moi, pour nous, je te signale qu'i peine une heure on était sous la douche entrain de faire l'amour.

R : Kurt !

K : (Kurt s'était énervé) désolé Rachel mais ce n'est pas plus choquant que de coucher avec mon mari, tu ne crois pas !

Bl : on ne voulait pas en arriver là.

K : je sais. Et c'est là que je veux en venir, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dans son état normal.

Bl : comment tu la su.

R : oh mon dieu tu nous as vu.

K : oui, et entendu, c'est pour cela que même si j'ai envie de vous tuer, de vous en vouloir à mort, je n'arrive pas.

Bl : je ne comprends pas là. Je t'ai trompé avec ta meilleure amie et tu ne nous en veux pas. Tu ne vas pas bien Kurt ?

K : Blaine, tu as cri mon nom.

R : tu vois j'avais raison ! Pardon Kurt désolée

K : et toi celui de Finn, d'ailleurs je compte bien éclaircir ce mystère

Bl : (regardant Rachel) j'avais bien compris. Ecoute Kurt, je suis désolé ce n'était pas calculé d'ailleurs je m'en suis voulu tout de suite après. Si tu veux me quitter je comprendrais.

K : mais je ne le ferai pas. C'est sur que j'ai mal, une partie de moi se sent trahie, mais je sais aussi que je t'aime Blaine, que je vous aime tout les deux, donc personne ne saura rien, tant que ca reste entre nous, je crois que notre couple peux surmonter cela. Rachel tu vas me faire le plaisir de te tenir à l'écart de Blaine pendant un petit moment et toi tu va arrêter de boire autant en soirée. Parce que là c'est Rachel et que je sais que vous ne le vouliez pas, mais dans une autre soirée, ca aurait pu être …

Bl : non jamais, mon cœur, jamais, je ne te tromperai plus jamais, pardon Kurt.

K : ca va Blaine, mais tu as intérêt à te faire tout petit pendant ces prochains mois.

Bl : je serai au petit soin. C'est promis.

K : Rachel, regarde moi, je t'en veux, c'est sur que je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire, mais je sais aussi que tu passes par une salle période en ce moment, pas professionnellement parce que de ce coté là tout va à merveille, tu as réalisé ton rêve, je te parle sur le plan personnel, je sais que tu es toujours amoureuse de Finn, c'est pour cela que tu n'arrive pas à tourner la page et à trouver enfin quelqu'un de bien. Mais ca va s'arranger.

R : tu devrais me détester, comment j'ai pu te faire ca.

K : je t'aime c'est tout. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je t'ai vu un nombre incalculable de fois pleurer seule dans ta chambre, j'ai aussi vu souvent Blaine te tenir compagnie pour te consoler, mais jamais je n'ai eu de doute. Bon maintenant je serai vigilant, je sais que tu te sens souvent seule. Alors je reste là, et je te regarde souffrir en silence en nous voyant Blaine et moi heureux, c'était inévitable, ca aurait finit par arriver, ca fait 4 ans que l'on vit sous le même toit, vous auriez largement eu le temps de la faire volontairement. Mais le plus important c'est que vous n'avez pas calculé et que vous le regretter, maintenant Rachel, tu va te prendre en main.

R : je te le promets Kurt, si tu savais combien je m'en veux.

K : je le sais, rassure toi.

R : merci, Kurt, je n'aurai pas pu repartir avec ca sur le cœur.

K : tu repars,

R : oui pour un mois, des récitals m'attendent.

Bl : ca nous laissera le temps de nous retrouver mon cœur, pardon encore pardon, je suis tellement mal pour ce que j'ai fait.

K : on a discutera plus tard si tu veux bien. Mais avant j'aimerai que tu m'embrasse.

Bl : je peux, c'est vrai ?

K : bien sur espèce d'idiot, je t'aime Blaine, et ta séance de pardon commence maintenant.

Blaine embrassa Kurt sous les yeux ravie de Rachel qui savait désormais que la place qu'occupait ces deux là dans sa vie serai à jamais prise, personne ne les sépareraient.

Le repas se passa sans trop de discussion, une ambiance différente, c'est sur que quelque chose avait changé entre eux mais ils tenaient l'un a l'autre. Rachel pris son train en partance pour las Vegas, elle ne reviendrait pas avant un mois, Kurt et Blaine reprirent leur activités professionnelles, Blaine faisait tout pour se faire pardonner, même si Kurt avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps il en profitait un maximum, un soir Kurt regardait la télévision et Blaine s'approcha, reconnaissant la voix à la télé.

Bl : c'est Rachel !

K : oui, elle est invitée sur le plateau d'Oprah Winfrey

Bl : elle est vraiment à l'aise sur un écran, c'est vraiment son domaine.

K : oui c'est vrai mais je la trouve fatiguée.

Bl : tu trouve ?

K : oui, regarde la, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

Sur le plateau de Oprah, les questions allaient sans s'arrêter, et Rachel avait de plus en plus de mal à faire face aux projecteurs.

R : je sais que c'est une longue tournée et c'est pour cela que je dois m'y préparer.

O : on parle d'une tournée gigantesque dans un an dans toute la France est-ce des rumeurs ou est ce vrai ?

R : mon meilleur ami, Kurt Hummel m'en voudra surement de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant avant vous, mais je n'ai eu la confirmation que ce matin, mais effectivement, je prends des congés pour six mois, pour préparer ce show gigantesque en France, qui commencera l'année prochaine, pendant une année entière.

K : Blaine c'est génial, même si je lui en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit.

Bl : oui elle revient pour six mois, pas de fête c'est promis…

K : Blaine assis toi, il faut que je te parle.

Bl : je t'écoute mon cœur.

K : je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour te faire pardonner, tu es adorable, et ta conduite me touche mais tu peux arrêter maintenant, il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. C'est vrai que j'ai encore un peu de mal en y repensant mais il faut que j'arrête de profiter de la situation comme je le fais.

Bl : tu sais Kurt, je m'en veux toujours alors tant que j'aurai ce sentiment je continuerai et puis j'aime être au petit soin pour mon homme.

K : merci bébé. Je t'aime tu sais.

Bl : je sais regarde il montre des passages de Las Vegas.

K : Rachel est vraiment douée.

O : bonsoir, vous êtes sur le plateau de Oprah Winffrey, nous nous excusons par avance, mais notre invitée à du retourner dans sa loge suit à un malaise. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

K : oh mon dieu, Blaine mon portable vite, donne. Rachel qu'est ce que tu me fais là, allez répond.

R : allo (d'une petite voix) Kurt.

K : Rachel dis moi ce qui se passe, tu vas bien?

R : non Kurt, je ne sais pas j'ai eu un malaise, le toubib dis que c'est la fatigue, la pression, je rentre à la maison

K : on vient te chercher à la gare, repose toi.

Bl : alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

K : elle rentre, ordre du médecin, elle a fait un malaise, j'en sais pas plus, juste que ce serai un problème de fatigue, de pression, de stress. Elle sera à la gare dans trois heures. Je vais faire un peu de ménage chez elle.

Bl : Kurt laisse je vais le faire.

K : non je veux le faire moi-même ! Pardon je ne voulais pas crier, mais je suis inquiet.

Bl : je sais, tu sais quoi, on va le faire ensemble. Commence, je vais cueillir des roses dans le jardin.

K : merci Blaine.

Rachel était dans le train et se posait quelques questions, depuis quelques temps elle était souvent fatiguée, elle n'avait pas d'appétit, en fait elle était dans cette état depuis ce fameux soir avec Blaine, et si cela avait un lien, si cette histoire l'avait plus marqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse du mari de son meilleur ami, mais c'est vrai qu'elle repensait souvent à cette nuit ou elle et Blaine avait fait l'amour, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ca, c'était même plutôt bon. Elle s'endormi rapidement dans le train et fut réveillée par le contrôleur.

X : mademoiselle, vous êtes arrivée !

R : oh, oui pardon, je me suis endormie.

X : pas de problème, je crois que l'on vous attend, dehors.

R : (avec un sourire aux lèvres) ils sont venus ensemble ! Je pensais que seul Kurt viendrait.

Merci je vais prendre mon sac.

Rachel sortie et Kurt couru vers elle.

K : Rachel Berry ne me fais plus jamais de telle frayeur

R : désolé kurtie. On peu rentrer je suis fatiguée... (D'une petite voix) Kurt je ne me sens pas très bien…

Rachel venait de s'écroulait, Kurt l'avait retenu

K : Blaine, aide-moi. Rachel ouvre les yeux, on l'emmène à l'hôpital

Bl : laisse je vais la porter, ouvre la voiture.

K : conduit je monte à l'arrière avec.

Bl toujours rien,

K : NON ! Roule plus vite.

Bl : ok. Je me dépêche.

R : Kurt.

K : oh merci mon dieu, Rachel, elle revient à elle Blaine.

Bl : on va quand même à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas normal tous ces malaises.

Arriver devant l'hôpital, Blaine sorti et aida Kurt à tenir Rachel, l'infirmière l'allongea sur un brancard, Kurt voulu la suivre mais l'interne l'arrêta.

I : attendez ici, on va lui faire des examens…

K : mais !

I : on s'occupe d'elle, ca va aller.

Bl : viens on va s'assoir, on reste là, on ne bouge pas tant qu'on n'a pas les résultats.

K : une chose est sur, je la laisse pas seule.

Au bout d'une heure les médecins revirent enfin, Kurt se leva, et commença à harceler l'interne.

K : alors elle à quoi, comment elle va, est ce que c'est grave, dites quelque chose.

I : on se calme tout va bien,

K : comment ca tout va bien, elle fait malaise sur malaise, elle est blanche, fatiguée, non elle ne va pas bien.

Bl : Kurt laisse parler ce monsieur, et respire

I : elle va bien techniquement c'est sur qu'elle est fatiguée et à besoin de repos mais ca va, elle veut vous voir, tous les deux. On la garde cette nuit par précaution.

Bl : merci, vient Kurt.

K : Rachel ma chérie, tu es insupportable, tu veux ma mort ou quoi !

R : Kurt assied toi, il faut que je te parle, Blaine aussi. Je ne peux vous ramasser si vous tomber dans les pommes.

K : tu as eu les résultats, oh mon dieu, tu es malade, tu as une maladie incurable, on sera là jusque au bout …

Kurt ne s'arrêtai plus de parler et les larmes commençait à couler, Blaine essayer de l'arrêter mais rien n'y faisait, c'était Kurt, vif d'esprit toujours à s'imaginer le pire.

K : tu as quoi au juste, ne me dis pas que c'est un cancer, oh non Rachel mais qu'est ce que je peux…

R : je suis enceinte.

K : (s'arrêtant net de parler) quoi ! Tu es quoi.

R : enceinte, je vais avoir un bébé, c'est la cause de tous les malaises.

Le visage de Blaine avait changé de couleur en deux secondes, il était passé du rouge rosé au blanc immaculé.

K : mais de qui !

R : du seul homme avec qui j'ai une relation sexuelle ces six derniers mois.

Bl : (dans un soupir)…. Moi !

R : oui…

Kurt s'était figé, Blaine avait tout simplement fuis la chambre…

R : Kurt je suis désolée, dis quelque chose…

K : laisse-moi le temps Rachel

I : il faut la laisser se reposer, elle pourra sortir demain.

K : oui j'y vais. Je passe te prendre demain.

R : c'est vrai, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas.

K : à demain (embrassant rachel) reposer toi, je t'aime

R : moi aussi Kurt.

Kurt arriva à la voiture et trouva Blaine en larme la tête posée sur le volant.

K : arrête de pleurer c'est un peu tard pour cela, on rentre à la maison.

Bl : Kurt…

K : non Blaine, pas un mot, on rentre.

Blaine roula jusqu'au manoir, et lassa Kurt dans ses pensées. Arrivé chez eux, Kurt se dirigea vers la maison de Rachel.

K : je dors là ce soir, à demain, met ton réveil on doit aller chercher Rachel pour 10 heures, ah au fait félicitation papa !

Blaine fut touché en plein cœur, Kurt lui en voulait c'était sur, cette fois c'était plus grave, il y avait la vie d'un petit être en jeu. Il entra seul chez lui et s'endormi dans le canapé.

Kurt lui resta pensif sur la terrasse, il ne pouvait pas dormir, Rachel non plus d'ailleurs, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. L'infirmière rentra et la trouva dans cette état, elle commença à lui parler.

I : il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état.

R : je ne suis pas prête à être mère.

I : personne ne l'est, on le devient.

R : non ce n'est pas ça, je suis seule, et j'ai une vie de folle, un bébé serai plus qu'un poids, je commence une tournée d'un an, l'an prochain, c'est une grande chance pour moi, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de …

I : qu'en pense le Papa.

R : ben en fait, c'est un accident. Au cours d'une soirée arrosée, le père est le mari de mon meilleur ami, ils sont gay et on vit ensemble depuis 4 ans, on ne voulait pas le faire mais on était plus nous même, depuis mon meilleur ami nous as pardonné mais là je crois qu'ils vont se séparer cause de ca.

I : ou pas !

R : comment ca.

I : ils sont gay non ! Donc techniquement ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, vous ne voulais pas de cet enfant, alors faites le pour eux, soyez en sorte comme une mère porteuse, au moins l'un des deux est le vrai père. Offrait leur cette chance, si vous tenez à eux. Je vous laisse dormir, reposez vous.

R : merci.

Rachel pris son portable et envoya un texto à Kurt

R : tu dors ?

K : non mais toi tu devrais,

R : je n'y arrive pas.

K : moi non plus

R : comment va Blaine ?

K : je ne sais pas, je suis chez toi et lui chez nous.

R : il n'y est pour rien Kurt, on ne pouvait pas prévoir.

K : ben un peu quand même. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

R : j'ai réfléchi pour toi.

K : de quoi tu parles ?

R : appelle-moi, il faut que je te parle, et c'est mieux que tu sois seul.

K : ok je t'appelle.

Kurt appela Rachel et au son de sa voix Kurt sentait que ca allait un peu mieux.

K : vas y je t'écoute au point ou j'en suis...

R : tu va être papa Kurt…..

_**Bon voila la deuxième chapitre….. Oui je sais il est long désolée, j'espère qu'il vous poste le prochain Samedi, dite moi ce que vous en pensez…. Reviews pas trop méchante please…**_


	4. Chapter 4

R : Kurt tu vas être papa

K : ils t'ont droguée ou quoi ?

R : non Kurt, mais tu as raison on ne devrait pas en parler au téléphone, viens demain, sans Blaine s'il te plait.

K : Rachel il va vouloir venir.

R : trouve un truc, j'ai besoin de parler seul.

K : ok à demain.

Kurt raccrocha et se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu entendre par « tu vas être papa Kurt » il était tard, les lumières étaient éteinte de coté de chez Blaine, Kurt se faufila donc par la porte à l'étage pour y récupérer des affaires, Blaine dormait sur le canapé, il resta de longues minutes à l'observait, il semblait tourmentait, son sommeil semblait agité, Kurt se résigna à dormir chez lui. Le lendemain il fut le premier lever, il parti en douce à l'hôpital.

R : Kurt je t'attendais.

K : comment va ma malade ce matin.

R : je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceinte. Et je peux sortir.

K : ok alors on y va, tu dois passer faire quelques papiers ?

R : non c'est bon je les ai faits en t'attendant. On va boire un café pour discuter tranquillement.

K : tu n'as pas déjeuné ?

R : si mais ici ce n'est pas super bon, alors je veux un vrai petit-dej.

K : ok on y va.

Les deux amis partirent ensemble et s'arrêtèrent à un café à la sorti de la route, là ou personne ne les dérangeraient.

K : bon tu m'explique maintenant.

R : ok mais ne me coupe pas, c'est trop important.

K : ok.

R : attend je vais commander deux cheesecakes.

K : c'est que ce doit être important, c'est toujours ce qu'on prenait qu'on avait un souci au lycée.

R : et tu claquais des doigts pour qu'il arrivait plus vite, ce qui énervait Blaine au plus haut point.

K (un léger rire) c'est vrai. Vas y maintenant je t'écoute.

R : ok, je me lance. Voilà. Je ne veux pas du bébé.

K : quoi ! Mais Rach.

R : Kurt tu as promis…

K : pardon vas y.

R : je ne me sens pas prête à être mère, ce doit être héréditaire, Shelby ne l'était pas non plus jusqu'a ses 40 ans quand Beth est arrivé, mais elle avait atteint son but. Moi j'en suis au début, mon rêve, je ne veux pas sacrifier ma carrière pour élever un enfant. J'ai une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas deux fois, je vais chanter en France, Kurt, c'st l'international qui m'attend, je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Avec cet enfant ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

K : Rachel, tu sais que je t'ai toujours soutenu, et j'ai toujours eu confiance en tes choix mais là tu fais n'importe quoi, il est dans ton ventre, c'est une partie de toi, et de …

R : Blaine je sais. C'est là ou je veux en venir. Shelby m'a abandonné pour vivre son rêve, mais à la base il n'y avait pas de père légitime, mes papas ne m'on jamais dit lequel de deux était mon père génétique, là c'est différent. Je sais que toi et Blaine rêvait de fondait une famille, je les compris encore plus quand je t'ai vu regarder Jeff et Nick avec Marco, physiquement cela vous ai impossible, moi mon rêve c'est Broadway, les étoiles, les lumières, la scène. Je ne veux pas de ce bébé, Kurt, mais il a un père, et je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision sans lui, et donc sans toi.

K : Blaine ne te laissera jamais faire ça.

R : je sais, et maintenant laisse mo finir, si un jour vous m'aviez demandé de porter votre enfant parce que la nature vous empêcher de la faire vous-même, j'aurai accepté sans hésiter, là la nature à choisie d'elle-même, c'est un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable qu'elle vous offre, la possibilité d'être papa. Kurt si tu accepte je serai heureuse, vraiment, mais si tu ne veux pas alors je refuse de l'élever seule

K : tu ne seras pas seule Rachel, on est là et puis c'est encore soudain, tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Attend de la sentir bouger en toi, et tu réagiras différemment.

R : non Kurt, je ne veux pas de ce bébé, je ne suis pas prête pour ça. C'est peut être dur mais c'est vrai.

K : même si j'acceptais, qui te dit que Blaine le voudras.

R : on va le savoir, je lui ai dit qu'on arrivait pour lui parler.

K : pourquoi tu as fait ça.

R : Kurt arrête, Blaine t'aime comme un fou, il est perdu, il ne s'attendait, pas plus que moi, ni toi d'ailleurs à ce qui se passe aujourd'hui pour tant cet enfant est là, et il faut que je prenne une décision et vous êtes les seuls avec qui je peux faire cela. Je refuse de vous perdre tous les deux.

K : Rachel je ne sais plus quoi penser, Blaine est tout pour moi, mais toi aussi, et je ne sais pas si tu fais le bon choix.

R : je ne peux pas espère mieux comme père pour cet enfant, je sais que tu seras la hauteur, en tout cas plus que moi. Et puis je ne l'abandonne pas vraiment, il sera avec vous, il portera le nom de Blaine, logique puisqu'il est son père biologique, réfléchi Kurt, ne laisse pas passer cette chance, le contexte est différent mais la finalité est la même, j'aurai été celle qui vous as offert une famille. Soit franc Kurt, tu aurais réagis différemment si ca avait été par insémination. ?

K je ne sais pas. J'aurai accepté de suite puisque l'on aurait voulu cela ensemble.

R : alors dis toi qu'on le veut ensemble. (Portable vibre) c'est Blaine il s'inquiète, allons lui parler. C'est ton mari Kurt ne le repousse pas, il s'en veut assez comme ça. On est adulte maintenant alors agissons comme tel.

K : d'accord on y va.

Les deux amis partirent pour le manoir, et retrouvèrent Blaine en train de faire les cents pas dans le salon.

Bl : enfin vous voilà, j'étais fou d'inquiétude.

K : ca va Blaine ne t'inquiète pas. Assied toi il faut qu'on parle

R : il à raison Blaine on a une décision à prendre.

Rachel reprit le même discours qu'elle avait tenu à Kurt, Blaine l'avait écouté attentivement, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il discutait avec Rachel, Kurt s'était mis sur le coté pour ne pas intervenir dans la décision de son mari.

R : Blaine maintenant c'est à toi de prendre une décision.

Bl comme si c'était simple, je ne suis pas seul à décider, je te signale que je suis marié.

K : (Kurt s'approcha) et toi le père de ce bébé je te signale.

Bl : quelque soit ma décision, tu resteras sa mère quoi que tu en penses, tu pourras rien contre cela.

R : je ne serai que celle qui l'aura mis au monde mais vous serez de bien meilleur parent que moi. Tu as une situation stable alors que moi je suis toujours sur les routes. Réfléchi Blaine.

Bl : Kurt, regarde moi, est ce que tu m'aimes encore assez pour te lancer dans cette aventure avec moi, parce que c'est avec toi ou rien. Apres tout ce qui s'est passé, notre relation bats de l'aile.

K : j'ai été idiot et jaloux et profondément blessé mais je t'aime et je sais que rien n'arrive au hasard, si j'ai pu te pardonner ce qui s'est passé, je crois que je peux surmonter cela aussi. (Regardant Rachel) Et comment tu compte t'y prendre avec tes papas, et le mien, et celui de Blaine, les amis…

R : on a pris cette décisions ensemble, ils n'ont pas à savoir comment on a fait, ca restera entre nous, et si ils veulent vraiment savoir, on aurait fait ca médicalement. Blaine on attend juste que tu nous dises ce que tu compte faire.

Bl : j'ai toujours rêvé d'être papa, alors maintenant que je le suis, je vais faire en sorte que ce bébé soir accueilli comme un prince. Kurt on va enfin former une famille.

K : oui, Rachel, tu peux encore changer d'avis on comprendra.

R : : voir vos yeux briller est la plus belle preuve que je ne fais pas d'erreur. Je vous aime tous les deux…et je sais que cet enfant sera heureux avec vous…

Bl : très bien. On a neuf mois.

R : huit et demi…

Bl : huit et demi pour préparer l'arrivée de ce petit bout alors on al temps, on va y aller doucement, mais au moindre problème tu nous appelle.

K : et toi freiner les récitals, je ne veux plus de malaise et je m'occupe moi-même de ton alimentation,

R : pitié Blaine, intervient de temps en temps.

Bl : là non c'est lui qui décide.

La journée se termina bien, et les trois amis se mirent à réfléchir à un tas de choses chacun dans son coin, Kurt avait envie de retrouver Blaine, seul, cette fois, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, après une bonne explication, et quelques larmes ils se réconcilièrent sur l'oreiller, une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux. Restait quand même le plus compliqué à faire.

K : comment on va annoncer ça aux parents…

Bl : je n'en sais strictement rien….

K : on verra demain, Blaine je t'aime

Bl : moi aussi, Kurt merci, pour tout, pour m'avoir pardonné, pour avoir été là, pour être resté.

K : non merci à toi, tu viens de m'offrir un merveilleux cadeau, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je voulais faire appel à une mère porteuse, si j'avais imaginé que Rachel sera celle là.

Bl : je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme retrouvailles. Vient là, on a des câlins à rattraper…

_**VOILA LE 4 EME CHAP ITRE, Bon j'ai un peu déliré sur celui la mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez…. Et comment vous verriez la suite….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avis aux lecteurs j'ai quelques soucis d'ordi alors je post les prochains chapitre plus tard, d'un autre ordi…. Désolé, ils sont écrits à la maison mais je dois les taper… A bientôt promis je fais vite**_…..


	6. Chapter 6

Aujourd'hui cela faisait 3 mois que Rachel était enceinte, nous avions enfin décidé d'en parler à tous nos amis et à notre famille. La chose n'était pas facile, il fallait le faire, l'un comme l'autre le savait, nous avions organisé un grand repas, bien sur, Kurt et moi avions tout préparé, hors de question que Rachel se fatigue, elle portait ma fille et ca c'était important. Bon j'avoue c'est peut être un fils mais je préférerai avoir une fille. D'ailleurs je serai curieux de savoir ce que pense mon homme à ce sujet.

Bl : dis-moi mon cœur, tu préféras une fille ou un p'tit gars.

K : je n'ai pas d'apriori, l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit en pleine forme

Bl : tu ne veux pas savoir ?

R : savoir quoi les garçons ?

BL&K : le sexe. (Rire en commun)

R : vous le serez dans un mois à la prochaine échographie.

B : c'est vrai ? Je suis tellement pressé que ce petit bout montre son petit nez.

R : et bien j'espère qu'il aura le votre parce que le mien laisse franchement à désiré.

K : il est très mignon ton nez Barbra Streisand.

R : merci Kurt, bon tout est prêt parce que mes papas vont arriver et le tien est là Kurt !

K : oh mon dieu ca y'est je panique.

R : pourquoi Finn est là ?

K : aucune idée. Il ne devait pas être ici, j'avais dis juste papa et Carole.

Bl : ca va Rachel on est là t'es pas toute seule, ok ?

R : ok, ca va aller (prenant la main des deux amis).

Burt approcha de la maison avec Carole, les bras chargés de cadeau, Kurt leur manquait et à chaque fois qu'il se voyait elle le gâtai à n'en plus finir. Finn regarda Rachel soucieux, il la trouvait pale, tout le monde avait été mis au courant de ses ennuis de santé, mais personne ne savait quelle en était la cause.

B : bonjour Blaine, Rachel, dis moi ma grande je te trouve pale, tu es sur que tu vas mieux. Ou serait-ce les garçons qui te rendent malade… ?

R : bonjour Burt, non ils sont adorables avec moi, je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas, mais entrez, mes papas vont arriver. Ainsi que les parents de Blaine

B : réunion de famille Kurt ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les trois, ca doit être important pour que tout les parents soit réunis.

K : ca l'est papa. Bonjour Carole, Finn, et où est ta femme.

B : ils sont un peu en froid (à l'oreille de Kurt)

K : oh rien de grave j'espère Finn, si vous avez besoin d'être seuls, laisser moi Katie pour une semaine, histoire d'arranger vos problèmes.

F : rassure toi rien de grave, non, ma femme veut un autre enfant et moi je trouve que Katie me comble de joie suffisamment comme ça…

Bl : Rachel mes parents et les tiens sont là.

R : ok, Kurt, je.

K : (passa sa main dans le dos de Rachel) ca va aller, respire et tout ira bien…

B : qu'est ce qui se passe Kurt ?

K : tu le sauras bien assez tôt, viens Rachel on va accueillir tes papas, Blaine !

Bl : j'arrive.

R : ensemble, c'est ça.

Bl : oui, ensemble, on ne te laisse pas tomber…. (Murmure à Rachel)N'oublie pas que tu portes mon enfant, j'ai besoin de toi…

R : ouais. (Grande respiration) Papas, Mr et Mme Anderson, bonjour.

Bl bonjour papa, bonjour Maman.

D : bonjour mon fils.

K : bon si on passait dans le salon, avant de manger.

Bl : je vous préviens Kurt à passé la matinée à cuisiner

B : c'est que ce doit être vraiment important…

Les invités s'installèrent au salon, tous s'asseyent dans les fauteuils face à Blaine Rachel et Kurt qui avait pris place dans le canapé, Rachel au milieu des deux personnes à qui elle qui tenait le plus. Elle prit les mains de Blaine et Kurt, les serrant très fort afin d'y trouver le courage nécessaire. Kurt se lança le premier.

K : très bien, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot, l'ambiance est déjà assez glauque comme ça. Rachel ? Tu veux ou je le fais.

Bl : je crois qu'elle est effrayée Kurt.

R : ca va aller Bee, merci. Je vais le faire. Voilà, je sais que vous nous connaissez bien, vous savez que nous sommes des gens responsables, et nous sommes adultes, papa, j'ai fais exactement de ma vie ce que je voulais en faire, je pars dans un an faire une tournée internationale, on m'a proposé la France, j'ai forcement accepter, ce sera pour moi une consécration, (Rachel avait du mal à en venir au fait).

Leroy : c'est magnifique, je suis fier de toi, on l'est tous en fait

R : papa laisse moi finir. Je vais surement restez vivre sur paris un bon moment, ce sera long sans vous, surtout vous deux (regardant Blaine et Kurt) on vit ensemble depuis 4ans, et ca c'est vraiment dure à accepter, de vous quitter.

Bl : tu reviendras, ta maison est ici. Et puis il y a…

Rachel s'est mise à pleurer, allez savoir si c'était hormonal ou pas, le fait est qu'elle était en larme, Kurt continua donc pour elle.

K : tu permets, je peux ?

R : si il y en a un qui peut leur dire c'est bien toi.

K : très bien. Voila, Papa, Carole, Mr Anderson, Mr Berry, ce qu'essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure Rachel et qui est si important que ca vaille la peine de vous réunir ici, c'est que nous avons décidé tout les trois de fonder une famille. Rachel porte le bébé de Blaine. Dans six mois nous serons Blaine et moi les heureux parents de ce bébé.

L : tu es enceinte ma chérie.

R : oui papa, mais ce bébé n'est pas mon bébé, mais celui de Blaine et Kurt.

K : papa, tu ne dis rien.

B : je ne sais pas quoi dire, je pensais ne jamais être grand-père un jour, c'est bizarre.

K : oui enfin techniquement tu ne l'es pas.

B : je sais mais ce bé bé c'est toi qui va l'élever.

Bl : je vais y mettre mon grain de sel.

B : bien entendu Blaine mais je veux dire Kurt est mon sang, j'ai déjà une petite fille mais là c'est merveilleux et quel nom va porter ce bout de chou.

R : Anderson bien sur puisque Blaine est son père biologique…

La mère de Blaine avait enfin osé parler, elle était assez timide mais là c'était important.

M : comment ça biologique, je croyais que tu étais gay.

Bl : je le suis maman rassure toi, mais nous voulions qu'il est de moi ou de Kurt.

F : tu as couché avec Rachel, j'y crois pas, tu caches bien ton jeu.

R : finn qu'est ce qui te prend, tu passes ta colère sur quelqu'un d'autre ok !

Bl : laisse c'est bon, non je n'ai pas couché avec Rachel (regardant Kurt) j'ai effectué un don et Rachel un FIV. Maman je sais que tu es un peu choquée par tout ca toi qui pense que les hommes sont fait pour être avec des femmes, que la procréation se fait normalement mais c'est notre choix et nous sommes heureux, nous voudrions juste que vous le soyez pour nous.

F : et c'est pour quand cet heureux événement ? (sur un ton sarcastique)

R : pour avril, je suis enceinte de trois mois

F : mais ce n'était pas la crémaillère il y a trois mois.

Bl : ou tu veux en venir Finn

F : non, rien, mais je me souviens de vous avoir vu danser super proche ce soir là.

K : Finn Hudson dans la cuisine tout de suite. !

Finn comprit alors que ce qu'il soupçonnait s'avérait être vrai, il suivit Kurt sans un mot…

F : quoi, je suis le seul à avoir pigé que Blaine à couché avec Rachel ce soir là. Même toi tu ne t'ai rendu compte de rien.

K : écoute ce qu'il s'est passé ne te regarde pas, on a pris notre décision ensemble, même si tu avais raison, c'est notre problème alors ne passe pas tes nerfs sur cette excuse.

F : donc j'avais raison il t'a trompé avec Rachel et tu lui as pardonné, comment tu as fait…

Bl : il m'aime c'est tout. On a regretté notre geste sur le moment même.

F : c'est facile de regretter, mais il y a ce bébé, Rachel est en train de reproduire exactement la même chose que Shelby, ca ne vous fait rien ?

R : c'est mon choix Finn et ne t'avise pas de tout dire aux parents. Je ne sais pas qui se passe entre toi et ta femme mais ta réaction et un peu exagérer. Tu devrais être heureux pour ton frère et pour Blaine.

F : excuse moi Rachel, je le suis mais je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai peur que tu regrette ton geste, que tu veuille reprendre le bébé après, imagine le mal que ça ferai. Je suis extérieur à tout ça, je vois les choses différemment, je voulais juste vous faire part de mes peurs et de mes doutes. Parce que je vous aime tous les trois et que je tiens à toi Rachel, je tiens toujours à toi…

R : Merci Finn, mais je vais bien, je sais ce que je fais, je suis une adulte maintenant, quand à toi, tu devrais te remettre en question. Tu m'as laissé tomber je te rappelle, ok ! J'étais toujours amoureuse de toi, et tu as préféré resté à Lima plutôt que de me suivre à New York, j'ai passé des heures entières à pleurer si Kurt et Blaine n'avait pas été là, je ne m'en serai pas remise. Pourquoi tu crois que je n'arrive pas à trouver quelqu'un, c'est parce que tu es toujours en moi, rien n'a changé, seulement tu es marié, alors je dois avancer, et Kurt m'aide à avancé…

Rachel en avait trop dit.. Blaine et Kurt laissèrent Finn et Rachel ensemble, ils avaient besoin discuter seul à seul…

F : Rachel ! Tu m'aimes toujours ?

R : je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. D'ailleurs le soir où Blaine et moi avons conçu ce bébé, c'est ton nom que j'ai crié plusieurs fois, et lui celui de Kurt, nous avions trop bu, nous ne savions pas ce que nous faisions, c'est pour cette raison que Kurt lui a pardonné. Mais je dois tirer un trait, il est temps que je grandisse alors je vais faire de Blaine et Kurt les plus heureux parents du monde contre ou avec ta permission, parce que sur ce point là, tu n'es pas concerné…

F : pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant, je ne me suis marié que par dépit, je n'ai jamais aimé ma femme, même si grâce à elle Katie est ma seule source de vie, je ne l'aime pas…

R : je suis désolée pour toi Finn, mais c'est trop tard.

Rachel avait rejoint les invités dans le salon, Kurt leur demanda de passer à table, Finn les arreta.

F : Burt, passe-moi les clefs de la voiture.

B : tu vas où ?

F : je dos aller parler à ma femme, il est temps que j'arrête de jouer la comédie du mari amoureux, ce que je ne suis pas. Tu as raison Rachel, pardon de dire cela devant tout le monde, i lest peut être top tard pour nous deux, mais je t'aime toujours et si une chance, même infime soit elle que tu me reviennes alors je la tenterai…

R : finn, tu ne dois pas.

F : je veux être heureux…

R : Kurt … s'il te plait parle lui..

K : Finn, attend au moins la naissance du bébé, Rachel n'a pas a subir de pression. Je comprends que tu veuilles être heureux mais Rachel est fragile, et elle doit avoir les idées claires.

F : Rachel, Dis moi juste que tu es prêt a revenir et j'attendris la naissance de ce bébé pour quitter ma femme…

R : je , c'est pas facile Finn, je ne sais pas, c'est rapide, ce n'est pas une décision facile..

F : juste un oui…

R : laisse-moi un peu de temps…

R : Rachel pris son portable, ne voulant pas faire de vague et étalait c'est sentiments devant tout le monde… elle envoya un texto à Finn sans que personne ne le voit..

SMS RACHEL

OUI ! Un grand oui, je t'aime toujours, après le bébé….

F : tu as raison Kurt, je vais attendre la naissance de ton fils !

Bl ou de ma fille, parce que ce sera une fille…

K : tu es incorrigible Blaine mais je t'aime….

Finn souri à Rachel ce qui n'échappa à Kurt…

K : Je crois que Rachel à dit oui !

Bl : je le crois aussi….

K : encore des problèmes à l'horizon.

Bl Kurt tu attends quelqu'un il y a un taxi qui approche…

K : non laisse moi voir. J'avais raison encore des problèmes. Finn ! Ta femme est là….

Finn regarda Rachel avec un regard désolé, mais il savait qu'il devait attendre.

R : (passa la main dans le dos de Finn). T'inquiète pas je sais me tenir, je ne dirai rien….

Finn ouvra la porte, Katie courra dans les bras de Kurt, et la femme de Finn entra.

F : Suzan, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici.

S : m'excuser, je t'aime Finn, pardonne moi, tu as raison Katie suffit à notre bonheur…

F : oui tout a fait.

Suzan s'approcha pour embrasser son mari mais ce dernier se recula.

F : pas devant tout le monde s'il te plait ! Rachel au fait je n'ai pas encore visité la maison ! tu me montres ?

R : pour quoi pas si tu veux

Finn parti avec Rachel, Katie voulu les suivre mais Kurt l'en empêcha comprenant ce que Rachel avait en tête. Finn s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, et plaque Rachel contre le mur à l'abri des regards et l'embrassa fougueusement, c'était clair, ils s'aimaient toujours…

F : je parle à ma femme des que je peux c'est promis..

R : je t'aime Finn

F : moi aussi si tu me montrais ta chambre !

R : on a dit après le bébé ! Vient-on y retourne. Ils vont s'inquiéter.

F : dommage

Finn relâcha Rachel, et retourna auprès des autres, Rachel alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir, et Blaine arriva derrière elle.

Bl ca va ?

R : oui, mais je crois que les prochains mois vont être long….

Bl : pour toi et Finn.

R : oui pour moi et Finn.

Bl : tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

R non pas du tout.

K : on passera aussi, n'est ce pas ?

Bl mon eternel optimiste, oui on y arrivera.

R : oui et vous savez pourquoi ?

K : non mais je serai ravie que tu nous éclaire.

R : parce que l'on s'aime et que rien ne nous séparera jamais.

Les trois amis se serrèrent dans les bras, ensemble ils avaient cette force indestructible.


	7. Chapter 7

Les préparatifs pour la naissance avançaient bien, Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé de faire un album consacré à leur futur enfant, bien sur Rachel en était la voix principal, comme un héritage, un peu comme Shelby l'avait fait avec elle, aujourd'hui c'était l'échographie la plus importante, celle où ils allaient savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Les trois amis étaient angoissés et les idées partagées, Rachel était harceleé au téléphone par ses péres. Kurt par Carole et Blaine par sa mère. Rachel prit son portable pour la dixième fois de la matinée, cette fois ce fut Finn.

F : bonjour Rachel, pas trop angoissée.

R : en fait si parce que j'ai omis de leur dire un truc.

F : comme quoi ?

R : en fait je me suis dit qu'ils allaient avoir la surprise aujourd'hui mais j'ai le sentiment que ce sera plus un choc qu'une surprise.

F : de quoi tu parle au juste.

R : du bébé, ou plutôt « des bébés… »

F : « des » je te suis pas là, il n'y en a pas qu'un !

R : non deux, je le sais depuis la première écho, mais j'ai pensé que ca faisait beaucoup trop pour eux d'un seul coup, mais là je sais pas comment leur dire…

F : tu aurais du leur dire avant… Surtout Kurt, ils ont commencé à aménager la pièce, il va être furax !

R : je sais Finn, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, et puis je ne savais pas trop quoi penser à l'époque, je ne savais même pas si j'allais le garder, enfin les garder, et puis les jours ont passé et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de leur dire.

F : ben là il va falloir ! Tu veux que je vienne ?

R : ca va aller, tu viens toujours ce weekend ?

F : oh que oui, j'ai envie de te voir, de t'embrasser, tu me manques Rachel. J'emmène Katie avec moi, ça ne te pose pas de problèmes.

R : bien sur que non et puis Kurt en est gaga. Il l'emmènera au zoo

F : si il est encore en vie. !c'est à quelle heure ton echo.

R : dans une heure, d'ailleurs je ferai bien d'y aller, Kurt hurle dehors depuis dix minutes.

F : ok file je t'appel dans une heure. Prend soin de toi Rachel, je t'aime…

R : moi aussi Finn, au revoir.

Rachel raccrocha et sorti de la maison pour tomber nez à nez avec un Kurt super stressé, super énervé.

K : mais qu'est ce tu faisais, on va être en retard.

Bl : désolé, j'ai pas réussi à le calmer.

R : on se calme Kurt, c'est moi qui passe l'écho, alors du calme sinon je refuse de les mettre au monde…

K : il sera bien obligé de sortir un jour ou l'autre.

Bl : pourquoi tu as dis « les »

R : j'ai dis « les «, simple erreur, bon y va.

Rachel ne disait plus un mot dans la voiture et plus on s'approchait plus elle serait la main de Kurt qui s'était exceptionnellement assis à l'arrière avec elle. Je ne serai vous dire lequel des deux rassurait l'autre, mais une chose était sur, Kurt n'était pas plus loquace que Melle Berry.

Une fois dans le cabinet du docteur, Rachel demanda à parler au médecin seul d'abord.

Kurt et Blaine la laissèrent partir et attendirent dans le hall d'attente.

Le docteur : bien comment ca va aujourd'hui.

R : mieux je n'ai plus de nausées, plus de vertiges et j'ai même retrouvé l'appétit, j'ai un nutritionniste hors pair qui fait attention à tous ce que je mange, je ne fais presque rien, on me chouchoute, qu'est ce que je pourrais souhaiter d'autre.

DR : et coté sommeil, pas d'insomnies, pas de crise d'angoisse.

R : non ca va, j'ai juste une faveur à vous demander.

Dr : dites toujours.

R : et bien je ne les ai pas prévenu que c'était des jumeaux, est-ce que la premier echo peut être erronée, ou un doute. L'un des bébés peut se cacher derrière l'autre, je ne sais pas comment leur dire.

Dr : je vois, effectivement il arrive qu'on ne voit pas le deuxième immédiatement, laissez moi faire tout va bien ce passer. On la fait cette echo, vous voulez savoir le sexe des bébés ?

R : moi ca a pas d'importance, l'un veut et pas l'autre, oui je ne sais pas simple. Mais ce ne sont pas des mecs simples.

Dr : ok, vous verrez avec le médecin. Je lui fais part de votre problème, allez les rejoindre et allez en salle d'échographie.

R : merci docteur.

Les trois amis partent dans la salle d'écho et Rachel s'allongea sur la table. Kurt à sa gauche, Blaine à sa droite.

Dr : très bien allons y, voyons un peu ce bébé, mais !

K : quoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Dr

R : qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème, le bébé va bien ?

Bl : Calme-toi Kurt.

Dr : en fait il y a un problème effectivement, il n'y a pas un bébé mais deux.

K : deux ! Des jumeaux, oh mon dieu, Rachel je suis fou de joie, deux bébés, Blaine, tu te rends compte.

Bl je me rends surtout compte que l'on va devoir tout refaire, la chambre, le lit…

K : on rachètera ce n'est pas grave. Deux, je rêve, et c'est une fille, enfin je veux dire des jumelles ou des jumeaux, tu peux te boucher les oreilles si tu veux Blaine moi je veux savoir.

Dr : qui est le papa ?

Bl : ben génétiquement c'est moi

R : je ne suis que la mère porteuse, ils sont mariés et c'est, enfin ce sont leurs bébés.

Bl : ok Kurt, je me rends, allez y docteur dites nous.

Dr : ce sont des jumelles, et des vrais, elles sont dans la même poche et elles sont en pleine forme. Je vous revois dans trois mois pour les modalités de l'accouchement, et pour voir si tout va bien, et en attendant du repos, et pas de stress, pas de paparazzi, pas de concerts, la musique est bonne pour les bébés mais pas à forte dose

K : ne vous inquiétiez pas, je la surveille.

Dr : au revoir Melle Berry.

Une fois sorti du cabinet, Rachel rentra s'allonger, ordre de Kurt, qui lui prépara un délicieux repas, très équilibré, et elle fini par s'endormir. Blaine lui, analysa la chambre, ca avait demandé des heures des réflexions pour aménager cette pièce, Il allait devoir tout recommencer. Kurt arriva derrière lui sans un bruit. Il l'enlaca doucement.

K : si on oubliait cette pièce et qu'on se consacrait à nous.

Bl : ca va être l'enfer, je le sens, deux petites Rachel, je ne vais pas tenir je te le dit.

K : que dirai tu si elles avaient la beauté de leur père, et la douceur de leur mère, les yeux de leur père et son caractère, mais la franchise et le talent de leur mères, elles seront exceptionnelles quoi qu'il en soit, parce que elles sont ton sang, et ta chair, et que je les aime déjà, en attendant de les entendre pleurer et courir partout, si on allait dans la chambre, j'ai envie d'un câlin..

Bl : avec plaisir mon amour, je ne demande pas mieux.

Kurt allongea Blaine sur le lit, et ôta son pull, puis caressa son torse, il avait un corps de rêve, Kurt fondait à chaque fois, il ne pouvait pas se retenir de l'embrasser, il descendit vers son bas ventre et passa sa main sous son pantalon, Blaine fit alors sauter les boutons pour le libérer de son emprise, Kurt passa sous le boxer et senti le membre de Blaine se durcir à son contact, Kurt se releva et retira à son tour son jean, ils s'allongèrent nus l'un à coté de l'autre, Blaine pivota vers l'homme qu'il aimait, et vint se positionner sur Kurt. Il descendit doucement le long de son cou, de sa clavicule, puis de longs baiser virent se perdre sur le sexe de Kurt, avant que Blaine ne le prenne ne bouche, Kurt se laissa aller au désir, puis attrapa la vaseline dans le tiroir, Blaine prépara l'entrée avec un doigts, puis deux et enfin se positionna derrière Kurt pour entrer délicatement en lui, Kurt poussait des petits gémissements de douleur, qui se changèrent très vite en plaisir partagé, ils n'entendait plus rien autour d'eux leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un, c'est à ce moment que Rachel entra en trombe dans la chambre sans frapper..

R : Kurt, Blaine, je …. OH MON DIEU ! MON DIEU ! MON DIEU !

K : (attrapant la couverture en vitesse) Rachel sors d'ici, plus vite que ça. Tu pourrais frapper, on a une vie intime tu sais.

R : Désolée, je sors, pardon, vous ne m'avez pas, je veux dire je n'ai pas vu, bref, c'était pour vous dire que je sortais, Finn passe me voir à l'improviste…

Bl : ok, à plus tard,

K : attends, non elle sors pas, c'est dangereux pour les bébés, il faut qu'elle..

Bl : laisse là, elle est grande, et puis Finn est avec elle.

K : c'est censé me rassurer

Bl : on n'a pas fini nous deux, vint là j'ai encore envie…

K : tu as raison, moi aussi, je veux plus….

Les deux amants finirent de s'aimer avant de s'endormir, Finn et Rachel allèrent prendre un verre dans un bar, il ne devait arriver que Samedi, mais il avait pris une journée pour arriver avant, trop pressé de voir Rachel, il été venu seul au lieu d'être accompagné de Katie.

Finn tenait la main de Rachel et celle-ci lui racontait la position gênante dans laquelle elle avait trouvé Blaine et Kurt, ils riaient aux éclats, Finn embrassa Rachel d'un baiser passionné

Quelque part sur le parking, une jeune femme dans une voiture immatriculé à Lima, observait la scène en larmes…


	8. Chapter 8

Quelque part sur le parking, une jeune femme dans une voiture immatriculé à Lima, observait la scène en larmes… Suzan avait eu doute quand Finn lui avait dit qu'il voulait partir plutôt chez Kurt, prétextant un coup de main pour les travaux de la chambre du bébé. Au départ elle pensait qu'il avait une autre femme mais quand elle le vit prendre l'avion elle se dit que finalement elle s'était tromper, il allait réellement chez Kurt, loin de s'imaginer que c'était Rachel qu'il allait voir, elle avait décidé de le suivre jusque là-bas, dans le but de lui faire la surprise et pourquoi d'aider Rachel pendant que les hommes travaillaient. Elle fondit en larme en les voyant s'embrasser, elle reprit la route vers lima sans même lui dire qu'elle les avait vu. Ne voulant pas en tirer de conclusion trop hâtive et n'ayant jamais vraiment eu d'info sur le couple qu'ils avaient formé, elle voulait en savoir un peu plus avant.

La naissance des jumelles approchait et Rachel était fatiguée, Kurt qui pourtant faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien ne savait plus quoi faire, le médecin lui avait dit beaucoup de repos, même chanter la fatiguait. Blaine et Burt avait fini la chambre, Kurt avait choisi des couleurs neutres très simple blanc et chocolat, avec une touche de vert, vu que c'était la couleur préféré de son homme, du coté de chez Burt l'ambiance était moins réjouissante. La femme de Finn avait décidé de discuter avec Carole.

S : Carole, je pourrais vous parler un moment.

C : bien sur, tout va bien tu as l'air triste et fatiguée

S : parlez-moi du couple que formaient Finn et Rachel

C : pourquoi cette question.

S : s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de savoir jusque où est allé leur relation.

C : et bien ca fait longtemps maintenant, Finn était au lycée Mc Kinsley quand il a connu Rachel, leur dernier année ils avaient décider de se marier, nous avions préparer la cérémonie après es nationales, et le mariage à été annulé à cause de l'accident de Quinn, puis ils ont décidé de se remarié à New York, mais quand Rachel à eu son acceptation à la Nyada, et que Finn à été refusé à son école d'Actor's Studio, il a décidé de la laisser vivre son rêve et la quitter sur le quai de la gare.

S : vous voulez dire qu'ils n'ont pas rompus parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus.

C : je crois que c'est comme ca que cela s'est passé, puis il t'a connu et vous vous êtes mariés, et puis il y a Katie.

S : il m'a rencontré longtemps après elle. ?

C : Finn est resté longtemps seul, ca été dur pour lui, ils s'aimaient vraiment. Pardon tu me demande d'être honnête.

S : merci, maintenant je sais.

C : tu sais quoi Suzan ?

S : j'ai suivi Finn, depuis votre visite chez Rachel celle où elle a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, Finn n'est plus le même. J'ai suivi Finn hier, et je les ai vu ensemble, ils s'embrassaient, je crois que Finn aime toujours Rachel et que Rachel aussi, je ne ferai rien avant la naissance des jumeaux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

C : je vais parler avec Finn, c'est peut être juste un passage, un souvenir, tu sais ca arrive un jour ou l'autre dans un couple, la situation est compliqué pour le moment.

S : oui peut-être.

Pendant ce temps chez Rachel les choses se précisaient, Ce jour là Kurt était parti travailler comme d'habitude, Burt était retourné chez lui avec Finn, et Blaine avait fini le travail plus tôt, comme à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre rentrer, ils allaient voir Rachel. Mais Blaine ne trouva qu'un salon vide.

Bl : Rachel, tu es où. (Pas de réponse), Rachel je suis rentré, tu vas bien ?

Blaine se dirigea vers la cuisine, endroit ou Rachel passait le plus clair de son temps. Il y trouva un mot.

R : marre de rester allongée et enfermée, je suis allée prés du lac…

Bl : ben heureusement que ce n'est pas Kurt qui est rentré avant !

Blaine mis le mot dans sa poche et rejoignit Rachel, elle était assise sur le bord de lac, les pieds flottant sur l'eau et elle pleurait.

Bl : coucou toi, ca va ?

R : oui, (pleurnichant)

Bl : oh oui ca se voit, qu'est ce qui se passe,

R : rien, je suis énorme, je n'arrive plus à chanter, et je me sens seule.

Bl c'est normal ma belle, tu as eu le courage de tenir jusque là, alors encore un peu de patience.

R : j'en peux plus Blaine, Kurt est tout le temps sur mon dos, Finn m'envoie des messages en cachette de sa femme, je sais plus ou j'en suis, il n'y a que toi qui garde les pieds sur terre

Bl : pour Finn je ne peu pas faire grand choses, pour Kurt je vais lui parler. C'est promis.

R : et en plus j'ai mal au dos…

Bl : allonge toi, pose ta tête sur mes genoux. Je vais te chanter quelque chose pour te calmer.

R : pour les calmer, elles ! Blaine j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

Bl : vas-y.

R : j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne à la maternité. Je préfère t'appeler toi, ca te pose un problème. Kurt risque de me stressée plus que je ne le suis déjà.

B : bien sur que non voyons…Allez fermes les yeux et écoute.

_**You're my life's one miracle  
Everything I've done that's good  
And you break my heart with tenderness  
And I confess it's true  
I never knew a love like this 'til you**_

You're the reason I was born  
Now I finally know for sure  
And I'm overwhelmed with happiness  
So blessed to hold you close  
The one that I love most  
Though the future has so much for you in store  
Who could ever love you more?

The nearest thing to heaven  
You're my angel from above  
Only God creates such perfect love

When you smile at me, I cry  
And to save your life I'd die  
With a romance that is pure in heart  
You are my dearest part  
Whatever it requires  
I live for your desires  
Forget my own, your needs will come before  
Who could ever love you more?

There is nothing you could ever do  
To make me stop loving you  
And every breath I take  
Is always for your sake  
You sleep inside my dreams  
And know for sure  
Who could ever love you more? 

_**Tu es le miracle de ma vie  
Tout ce que j'ai fait de bien  
Et tu pénètres mon coeur avec tendresse  
Et je jure que c'est vrai  
Je n'ai jamais connu un amour comme ça jusqu'à ton arrivée**_

Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis née  
Maintenant je le sais enfin de façon certaine  
Et je suis submergée de bonheur  
Tellement bénie de te serrer  
Celui que j'aime le plus  
Bien que que le futur te réserve tellement de choses  
Qui pourrait jamais t'aimer plus?

La chose la plus proche du paradis  
Tu es mon ange venu de là-haut  
Seul Dieu crée un amour si parfait

Quand tu me souris, je pleure  
Et pour sauver ta vie, je mourrais  
Dans une idylle qui est pure dans le cœur  
Tu es ma partie la plus chère  
Quelque soit ce que ça demande  
Je vis pour tes désirs  
J'oublie ce qui est mien, tes besoins passeront en premier  
Qui pourrait jamais t'aimer plus?

Il n'y a rien que tu pourrais jamais faire  
Pour me faire cesser de t'aimer  
Et chaque respiration que je prends  
Est toujours à ton égard  
Tu dors à l'intérieur de mes rêves  
Et tu sais de façon certaine  
Qui pourrait jamais t'aimer plus?

Blaine se mit à chanter une chanson tellement mélodieuse que Rachel s'endormi sur ses genoux Kurt arriva derrière eux sans un bruit, écoute l'homme de sa vie chanter, il s'asseye a ses coté et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

K : c'était magnifique Blaine..

Bl : merci c'est pour les filles.

K : Rachel va bien ?

Bl : oui elle est fatiguée, on va rester là un moment, l'air frais lui fait du bien

K : d'accord et puis c'est le weekend end, on a le temps.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures avant que Rachel n'ouvrit les yeux sur les deux hommes de sa vie.

Bl : bonjour Belle au bois dormant.

R : bonjour vous deux, je me suis endormie c'est ça ? Ta chanson est superbe Blaine merci.

BL : je la mettrais sur CD pour les filles.

K : Tu dormais comme un bébé.

Bl : tu te sens mieux. On devrait rentrer, il rafraichit.

R : oui vous avez raison. Aide-moi à me relever Blaine, Les filles pèsent leur poids.

Bl vas y appuie toi sur moi.

R : aie, mon ventre.

K : qu'est ce qui se passe.

R : je ne sais pas j'ai ressenti une douleur dans le bas ventre en me levant.

Bl : viens on rentre.

R : Blaine je perds les eaux, les filles arrivent c'est impossible il reste encore un mois et demi.

Bl : Kurt va chercher la voiture.

K : pourquoi moi.

Bl : Kurt s'il te plait, dépêche toi.

R : ne me laisse pas Blaine je t'en prie.

Bl : je reste avec toi c'est promis, allez viens on va à l'hôpital.

K : monte Rachel.

Bl : Kurt à l'arrière avec elle, je conduis, j'aimerai arriver en vie.

K : oui tu as raison, attend la valise des bébés.

R : oh mon dieu, c'est vrai, dans le salon sur la table et mon sac, Kurt, n'oublie pas mon sac. Blaine ca fait super mal.

Bl : respire doucement, dépêche toi Kurt. Je n'ai pas mon diplôme d'accoucheur.

K : voila, démarre, on y va Rachel accroche toi.

R : j'essai, Kurt, appelle Finn qu'il prévienne mes Papas et les vôtres.

Bl : on est arrivé, Rachel vient.

R : Blaine Kurt, je veux que vous assistez à l'accouchement ce sont vos filles.

K : je ne sais pas quoi dire, je pensais que seul Blaine aurait été là

R : Kurt, on est ensemble, l'un avec l'autre à longueur de journée, depuis 4 ans et tu as le droit de voir tes filles venir au monde et je n'y arriverai pas sans toi

Bl : et moi non plus mon cœur.

K : ok je viens.

Dr : bonjour, vous avez mal depuis longtemps ?

R : depuis une bonne heure, l'accouchement est prévu dans un mois et demi, les jumelles sont pressées de sortir je crois.

Dr : ok on y va. Qui est le père ?

R : les deux, je ne suis que la mère porteuse Ce sont leurs filles.

K : nous sommes gays.

Dr : moi ce ne me dérange pas…, allez courage ca va aller.

Pendant ce temps là Finn qui avait reçu le message de Kurt s'empressa d'aller voir Carole.

F : Maman, Burt, les bébés de Rachel arrivent. Kurt vient de m'envoyer un message.

C : oh mon dieu, on part des qu'on peu. Burt, Kurt va être papa.

B : quoi, je ferme le garage on file.

F : j'ai réservé l'avion.

C : tu nous rejoins âpres que Suzan est rentré.

F : non je viens avec vous maintenant.

C : Finn c'est ta femme, réfléchi à ce que tu viens de dire.

S : inutile Carol, tu peux y aller Finn, quand tu reviendras je ne serai plus là, va la rejoindre, elle t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes toujours, on verra plus tard pour Katie.

F : suzan , comment tu ..,

S : ca n'a pas d'importance, allez file, elle t'attend.

Finn parti ave sa mère et Burt, laissant Suzan sur la pas de la porte, son bonheur l'attendait ailleurs


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel était toujours dans la salle d'accouchement, cela faisait des heures, l'infirmière avait fait sortir Blaine et Kurt, le temps que le travail ne commence, au bout de cinq heures d'attente interminable, ils purent enfin entrer. Rachel était allongé et elle ne bougeait plus, on l'avait endormi afin de pratiquer une césarienne, elle était trop faible pour accoucher normalement. Blaine regardait les médecins s'affairait autour d'elles, Kurt le regardait inquiet, pour Rachel bien sur, mais aussi pour les filles. Blaine se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules les lui massant pour le détendre. C'est alors que la sage-femme les appela.

Dr : voilà la première fille, qui coupe le cordon ?

K : vas y toi, je suis trop ému.

Bl : je fais la première, tu feras le deuxième.

Blaine s'approcha et vit deux yeux noisette le fixait, il coupa le cordon et la pris dans ses bras prenant soin de la couvrir.

Bl : tu es magnifique, regarde Kurt, elle les yeux mes yeux

Dr : la deuxième arrive. Monsieur, le cordon.

K : oui voilà.

Kurt coupa à son tour le cordon, et pris la deuxième petite fille tout contre lui, la recouvrant d'un linge propre.

K : et toi tu as le nez de maman ! Mais tu es sublime aussi. Blaine je suis fou de joie. Je suis vraiment heureux

Bl : moi aussi, je suis heureux.

Dr : suivez moi, nous allons à coté pour les soins, pendant que le Dr s'occupe de la maman.

K : Rachel, elle va bien ?

Dr : oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

K : si justement elle est tellement pale.

Dr : c'est normale, elle est épuisée. Mais elle va se remettre, et comment va-t-on appeler ces deux princesses.

Bl : toi tu as les yeux de ton papa Kurt et ta grande mère, donc ce sera Amélia, Élisabeth, Rachel.

K : et toi tu as les cheveux de la même couleur que la maman de ton autre papa et le nez de ta mère, ce sera donc Barbra, Catherine, Rachel

K : Elisabeth ? le prénom de ma mère, merci Amour.

Bl : merci pour celui de ma mère.

Dr : et pour le nom de famille.

K&Bl: Anderson, Hummel

Dr : parfait tout est en règle, je vous laisse entre vous, félicitation papas, vous pouvez allez dans la chambre, on a amené la maman, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu, mais pas trop de visite, il ne faut pas la fatiguer.

K : promis.

Kurt et Blaine allèrent rejoindre Rachel qui venait de se réveiller, les compliments fusèrent de partout. Tous le monde voulait prendre les bébés. Kurt et Blaine étaient heureux et ca se voyait sur leur visage. Kurt était en larme, et Blaine complètement gaga des deux petites princesses.

Les semaines avaient passées et la petite famille avait rejoint la maison, tout allait pour le mieux, Rachel s'apprêtait à partir pour la France, non sans mal, quittaient Kurt, Blaine et les filles allait être dur, mais elle emmener avec elle un cadeau de taille. Finn avait quitté Suzan et avait pris une année sabbatique pour accompagner sa star. Blaine avait auprès de lui son homme et ses filles, il était le plus heureux des hommes, elles grandissaient vite et avaient un certain don pour la musique, Kurt se faisait un plaisir de les encourager, même si Blaine ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elles étaient trop petites pour comprendre. Rachel devait revenir pour fêter les un an des jumelles elle avait téléphoné quasiment tout s les jours depuis son départ, et elle avait annoncé à Kurt qu'elle serait la sans faute, tous attendait que la diva fassent son entrée. Et quelle entrée, à peine la porte ouverte elle couru au toilette pour vomir.

F : désolé Kurt, mais Rachel à été malade sur toute la route du retour.

R : pardon Kurt, bonjour Blaine, bonjour mes deux amours (embrassant les filles) vous êtes magnifiques, n'est ce pas Finn,

F : oui, Amélia ressemble de plus en plus à Blaine.

K : Barbra ressemble à sa mère, le même sale caractère.

R : merci Kurt, moi aussi je t'aime. Finn, tu crois que c'est le moment ?

K : le moment pour quoi Rachel ?

R : pour t'annoncer que je vais rester vivre ici, et cette fois je reste plus longtemps, Finn s'installe avec moi.

Bl : tu as fini ta tournée ?

R : je dois arrêter pour cause de santé

K : tu es malade ? Rien de grave, dis moi je t'en prie.

R : (regardant Finn avec un énorme sourire) je suis enceinte Kurt…

F : mais cette fois on va l'élever ensemble…

Kurt tendis Barbra à Finn et sauta dans ceux de Rachel en poussant des cris de joies ce qui fit pleurer Amélia qui était dans les bras de Blaine.

Bl : ce n'est rien ma puce c'est papa, il est juste heureux enfin je crois.

K : oui je le suis, et félicitations a vous deux, il faut fêter ca…Je vous invite au restaurant, hors de questions que tu te fatigue, et tu commence à soigner ton alimentation et.

F : Kurt fais un pause, c'est à moi à veiller sur elle.

R : et il s'en sort très bien.

K : je sais pardon, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

Bl : et moi aussi. Encore félicitations à vous deux.

R : vous savez quoi, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, un homme qui m'aime et le deux meilleurs amis du monde à mes cotés (Rachel pleurait de grosse larmes) je vous aime tous les trois…. Et vous aussi les filles….

Tous le monde se serrèrent dans les bras, et partirent manger au restaurant en se promettant de toujours restés unis quoi qu'il arrive.

FIN…..


End file.
